Rise to Power
by rin-yamauchi
Summary: 11 year old Harry takes on the mantle of Lord Potter, sponsored by an influential Lord. Emancipated, Harry begins his journey into politics, friendships, and revenge on those who seek to control him. Intelligent-Super-Dark!Harry. Dumbledore, Weasley, and Order Bashing.


**This story is inspired by Randomplotbunny, who gave me the prompt. You're awesome!**

Chapter 1

Harry was with Hagrid in Gringotts, standing in front of a goblin teller who paid them no attention.

Hagrid cleared his throat. "'arry Potter here to access his vaults."

The goblin slowly looked up, "And does Mr. Potter have his key?" he said with a feral grin.

Hagrid patted his pockets mumbling to himself, "I know I 'ave it here somewhere…" He pulled out a golden key that looked too small in his big hands. "Ah, 'ere it is!" he said as he handed the key to the teller.

The goblin looked almost disappointed. "Alright Mr. Potter, please come with me."

"Go on with 'im then 'arry. I have to go to get… err that is I have a important mission for Dumbledore." Hagrid stuttered before gently pushing him in the goblins direction.

"This way." The goblin said before walking away.

Harry began to walk fast to keep up with the surprisingly quick goblin. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

The goblin was silent, and Harry decided not to ask anymore questions. He was led to an opulent office with a golden nameplate on the door that read _Griphook - Manager_.

"Wait here." The goblin said before abruptly shutting the door behind him.

Harry looked around the room with curiosity. There were stacks of papers littering the large desk that dominated the room, a large chair situated behind it. Large bookshelves covered every other inch of the room, giving the feel of a library. The door behind him opened, and Harry spun around startled from his exploration of the room.

"Mr. Potter. I am Griphook, Manager of the Potter accounts. I am here to inform you that you may now take responsibility of your Lordship and seats on the Wizengamot. Once you have accepted your duty as a Lord, you may pursue your vaults at your leisure. Please sign here, here and here."

Harry sat in the smallest chair in front of the desk, looking at Griphook with confusion. "Seats? Lordship? Vaults? What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Potter, you do know that you are the last of the Potters, and as such, on your eleventh birthday you became eligible to emancipate yourself and take hold of your Lordship, do you not?"

"No, Mr. Griphook, I didn't. I just learned that I am a wizard and my parents didn't die in a car crash. I'm sorry, I don't know what all this means." Harry waved his hand at the parchment in front of him in exasperation.

_Lordships, seats, and vaults? What is all this?_

Griphook looked alarmed. "Please, call me Griphook. You are the last of the Potters, an ancient and noble house. In your parents will, they decreed that once you turned eleven, that you would be able to emancipate yourself and take control of your inheritance. The Potters are wealthy, only second to the Malfoys. Once you take hold of your inheritance, you may claim your Lordship. You will gain the Potter ring and title. With it, comes the seats on the Wizengamot. This gives you the power to vote on laws, and trials. However, since you are due to go to Hogwarts, you will have a sponsor. A sponsor will be another head of house. They will hold your seats, and vote for you in your absence. They will also oversee your spending. In addition, they will teach you everything you need to know to handle your seats and teach you how to be a Lord. Your sponsor will be assigned to you unless you have a preference. Any questions?"

Harry was silent for a moment. "No, I don't think so. Thank you Griphook. Where should I sign again?"

Griphook pointed to three spaces and handed him a quill. As he signed his name on the last line, he hissed as his hand burned slightly. Alarmed, he looked at the goblin.

"My apologies, Lord Potter. This is called a blood quill. It's a magical quill that uses your blood and magic. Only Gringotts are permitted to use them for contracts." The goblin snapped his fingers and a box appeared in front of the small wizard. "Please put this on your right middle finger. This is your Lordship ring."

Harry slipped it on his finger and with a bright golden glow, it resized to fit him. A wave of magic passed over him and he felt protected.

"Now, please follow me Mr. Potter. We will head to your vaults."

The ride down to the lower vaults was exhilarating for the young wizard. The goblin inserted his key into the lock, and turned it. He waved his bony hand and there was a series of clicks as the door began to unlock. With a creak, it opened.

Harry cautiously took a step inside and found mountains of gold and jewels. There were sections of armor, books, and artifacts as well.

Griphook cleared his throat at the vault door. "Mr. Potter, I cannot accompany you. This is your family vault. There should be a pouch on your left. You may put as many galleons in the pouch as you wish, the bag is charmed weightless and bottomless. It will not ever be stolen and can only be opened by you. You may also find something of interest on the farthest wall."

Harry picked up the pouch and then approached the back wall. On it were an assortment of wands and staffs. Some looked like a gust of wind would break them, and some looked as if they belonged to a giant. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a staff. It was black and white wood, intertwined with each other and a red stone at the top. Slowly, Harry reached out and picked it up.

Power rushed through him and his hair whipped around his head and silver sparks shot out of the end of the staff. Harry knew this was supposed to be his. Harry headed toward the vault door, filling the pouch as he went. He wasn't sure how much he needed but he figured he had enough for now.

"Thank you Griphook. I think I'm ready now." he said.

"Not quite yet, Lord Potter. Let us head to my office and then you may leave."

Back in the goblins office, he sat once again on the smallest chair in the room. Griphook brought out a large box and handed it to him. When he opened the box, he gasped.

Inside were the most amazing robes he had ever seen. They were a black silk that shimmered when he touched them, embossed with his family crest. As he put them on, they resized to fit him.

"Thank you, Griphook. You are very kind to me."

"It is no matter, think nothing of it. Now, you have some properties. I assume you would like to live at Potter Manor eventually? It is your family's ancestral home."

"I have a house? Yes, that would be wonderful!" Harry exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, the manor has gone into disrepair. It has sat too many years empty and needs some work done. It should be ready by next year. However, you should be able to stay with your sponsor until then." Griphook said.

"And who is my sponsor Griphook?" Harry said.

A knock came from the door, and Griphook called for them to enter.

"Ah, Lord Malfoy, thank you for coming so quickly." Griphook said.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! If you would like me to continue this story, leave me a review or PM me. **


End file.
